


Just Because It's wrong doesn't mean it's not right

by Maybeacat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Main pairing is the focus, There seriously needs to be more stories with this pair, probably not historically accurate, the rest are Background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybeacat/pseuds/Maybeacat
Summary: Tino just wanted to go fishing but Alfred had other plans





	Just Because It's wrong doesn't mean it's not right

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted story for a fandom and it's probably not completely historically accurate but I tried so it's ok.

After a long day of delivering presents Alfred and Tino collapsed onto the couch, "Thank you for helping me out today Alfred,You made the work go by two times faster." Alfred gave him a big grin, " Of course Pa that's heros are for for. " Tino smiled back at him, "Ok I'm leaving now, wouldn't want to keep Mr.Eyebrows waiting." Tino nodded, " Yeah I should get to bed wouldn't want to accidentally fall asleep on the couch. " they quickly their goodbyes, "Also don't forget our fishing trip on Friday!" Alfred yelled out before entering Arthurs car 

" I won't." Tino said quietly to himself before closing the door.

'Alfred's so cute when he's in a hurry like that.' Tino smiled to himself before shaking his head ,' I must really be sleepy thinking weird thoughts like that' Tino sighed to himself before going upstairs.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Friday, the day of the fishing trip.Tino made sure he had everything he needed before going( Extras just in case).Once Tino got there he stared in disbelief,there were so many people.He hadn't expected that he believed it was only going to be him,Alfred and Arthur.Tino spotted Alfred coming towards him he looked a bit nervous, "Er, sorry Tino it's just that Feliciano found out and begged to come and of course I said yes being the hero I am,but then he dragged along ludwing,which I said was fine,then kiku came along,and Gilbert being to nosey man he is invited himself and brought Roderich who brought  
Elizabeta... And it just went crazy from there. " Tino looked at the crowd before looking back at Alfred, " And you didn't tell me because... " Alfred rubbed the back of his head before looking away

" I….kinda.….forgot…. "

"What?"

"I mean with so many people coming I had to do many preparations...and I forgot to call you..."

Tino gave him a look of irritation, " I mean, you forgive me right Pa, it was just an accident. " Alfred gave what Tino thought was the cutest puppy dog face ever,so of course he couldn't stay mad.

Alfreds brother came up behind him, "Hey Alfred,Francis and Arthur are fighting again, oh,and hi Tino." Tino gave him an awkward wave,'Who was he again' Alfred nodded towards his brother, " Ok Pa I'm leaving now, catch up with you later. " Tino waved goodbye at him.

Even though the fishing trip wasn't as he planed he couldn't just forget his original plan to go fishing,Tino set up faraway from the crowd he needed peace when fished, Tino wished his friend Berwald was here so he can fish with him but sadly he had to go to Denmark to visit an old friend.

As Tino thought about this he felt to pair of hands on his shoulders,he immediately tackled to offender onto to ground 

" Woah Pa, didn't mean to scare you that bad. "

"Alfred what I tell you about sneaking up on me,I could have seriously hurt you."

" Hah, you can't hurt me that easily. "

Tino rolled his eyes before getting off, "Damn Pa,you need to show me how to do that one day." Alfred said rubbing his back. Tino just ignored him and went back to fishing

"Anyway, why are you fishing over here,by yourself?" 

" I need peace when I fish. "

"Oh cool me to,sometimes."

" That's nice Alfred. "

"Wait!I know a place where you can get the most peace."

'Probably away from you' Tino thought but kept his comment to himself

Alfred got up started to walk a bit closer to the forest, " It's this way,follow me " with that he walked even closer to the forest.Tino hesitated for a moment before following Alfred into the forest.

Alfred led Tino to a secluded pond in the forest

" This should be peaceful enough for fishing. " 

"Thanks, you can go back now." 

" Nah,I'm staying after all I need some peace to. " 

Alfred then stripped into his underwear

Tino stared at him in bewilderment before sputtering unintelligent English when he started to walk towards him

"Calm down pops I'm just going to catch some fish."

" Half naked?! "

" Yeah I like to catch them with my hands cuz,to be honest, just sitting around waiting for a fish is boring,I like chasing them. "

Tino the remembered Alfred did like to catch fish half naked when he was younger,actually he liked to do a lot of things half naked back then, it was struggle to keep his clothes on.

"Um... ok but stay away from where I'm fishing, I don't want accidentally...catch you"

" Yeah Yeah I know, Also the person who catches the most fish wins. " Alfred said before jumping into the pond.Tino was use to Alfreds last minute challenges,and pretended that he cared.

A few hours later and turns out Tino won, "Man I was always so close to getting a fish but they always swam away." Alfred said drying himself off with his shirt, " I wonder why. " Tino said gathering his equipment, "Well, whatever I'm still the hero." Alfred said grinning brightly before laughing. Tino simply rolled his eyes.

"We should probably get back before the others worry."

" Nah,I'm pretty sure they're all drunk off their asses by now. " Alfred said looking towards the part of the woods they came from.Tino nodded before putting his equipment in his backpack.

Tino could've sworn Alfred was staring at him the whole time

Once Tino was finished putting his equipment away he looked back at Alfred 

"Um...you can put clothes back on now." Tino said looking A bit uncomfortable

" Don't wanna. " Alfred said crossing his arms and pouting

"Ok if not your shirt then at least your pants."

" nuh uh. " Alfred then turned away from him

Tino mom side immediately activated and swiped up Alfred pants and started walking towards him, "Listen here Alfred you listen to me when I'm talking to yo-" before Tino could finish his sentence he tripped on a branch in front of him, 

"What th-HELLLLLL !???" Alfred said once he saw that Tino was falling towards him he immediately hit the ground and everything faded to black.

\------------------------------------------------- 

Once Alfred came to Tino was on top of him and seemed to be rubbing his forehead

"Uggh, Alfred are you ok?" 

" Yeah now I am, what happened? " 

"I seemed to have tripped on a branch."

" Oh... " 

Tino realized what position they were in, Alfred was under Tino with his knees in the air and his vital regions dangerously close to Tinos crotch, and Tino above Alfred with his hands on either side of Alfreds head and his lips breathing distance away from Alfreds.Tino felt like he was about to have an panic attack.

Alfreds seemed to realize what was happening and was blushing furiously they seemed to stay in that position for awhile before Alfred spoke up

"Pa your really warm."

Alfred said before sliding his legs around Tinos hips, Now Tino was blushing furiously

"That pond was really cold so could you warm me up Pa?"

Tino seemed foolish, 'of course Alfred only wanted warmth, shame on me for thinking any different ' Tino quickly wrapped his arms around Alfred, he just couldn't deny one of his children in need it reminded him of when he use to wrap his arms around younger Alfred whenever he was cold,he smiled at the memories.

Then Alfred started to grind against him 

" Pa….ngh...Pa" 

Alfred moaned out grinding harder

Tino was shocked at the sudden change of mood and was wondering what to do

That's when he heard voices 

"Hey I think they're over here I heard voices."

" I bet you did"

" Hey frog, shut your mouth unless you want to fight me. " 

"And kick your ass again, I think not. "

"That's i-"

"Wait I think I see people over there."

Arthur and Francis race towards them and looked at the scene in front of them

Alfred was in a daze on the ground half naked and Tino quickly got off off him

"Oh my, hope we didn't interrupt anything." Francis said before giggling behind his hand

Tino went a tomato shade red 

Arthur quickly hit the back of Francis head , " Shut up frog...anyway we all were looking for you guys,and you both seem fine...so we can leave and you guys can continue doing.… whatever you both were doing. " 

Tino immediately put up his hands " Wait we weren't doing anything really...just...fishing…"

"What an interesting way to fish you should invite me sometime." Francis said wriggling his eyebrows

Arthur hit him again

"Ouch, I'm starting to think you just want to hit me."

" Damn straight. "

After the whole ordeal they finally got back to the others( dragging a sleep Alfred with them)

\-------------------------------------------------

Tino finally got to go home, he thought about had happened

'What a stressful day,first the fishing trip didn't go as planned,then Alfred started drunk dry humping me,I should've accepted that trip to Denmark when Berwald asked' 

Tino started to put on his pajamas for bed

'Though it was pretty weird for Alfred to start dry humping me,I thought I would be the last person he would consider dry humping guess that alcohol did a number on him.…not that I mind it felt kinda good. "

Tino shook his head ' Why am I thinking weird things like that I practically raised him before Arthur adopted him,but nonetheless he's technically my son for goodnes sakes he calls me "Pa" ' 

Tino nodded before going to sleep 

\-------------------------------------------------

Tino heard a knock on the door as he was eating he's breakfast , " Coming! " he called out putting on his overcoat, 'Who could be here at this time?' Tino thought before opening the door

Alfred stood there looking a bit awkward, "Um...I have to talk to you about something."

Tino was confused usually Alfred wouldn't tackled him with hugs and kisses by now, " Um...ok come 

\-------------------------------------------------

Alfred sipped from the coco Tino gave him, " I can't stay long, Arthur has this thing he has to do so I'll be quick. "

Tino nodded 

"Well, Francis told me about last night and... um...I'm sorry if I did anything weird I was pretty drunk." Alfred practically blurted the last part out

Tino blushed, " No, you did nothing... to weird. " Tino said sifting uncomfortably 

Alfred nodded before smiling brightly, " That's great that means I get to do this"

Alfred got up sat where Tino was and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before pulling away 

Tino gave him a look of shock, "wh-what." He said trying to process what had happened

" Pa, I like you and I've liked you for a long time. " Alfred said giving him a faint smile, "You don't have to accept I'm just happy to get it all out."

Tino gave him a confused look, " But I thought you and Arthur were dating? "

Alfred looked like his was trying to hold back a laugh, "Arthur, please that old man wish he could have this" he said letting out a few giggles

Tino thought about it for a few more moments,he did consider Alfred a son but going by that logic he should consider everyone he looked after his son,and that would be a lot of sons, Peter and Alfred is enough,and he kinda did like Alfred for a long time( except for when he was young do to that just being weird) so he came up with his answer

"Yes Alfred I accept, I've also have liked you for quite a while." Tino said blushing furiously, Alfred gave him the widest smile than Tino thought was humanly possible 

"Sweet." Alfred said before kissing Tino again longer this time 

they finally pulled away for air and Alfred gave him a sneaky look, " Oh and Tino That night I really wasn't drunk I was actually pretending, I don't get drunk. "

" What. "

They both heard a car honk outside 

"Oops,sorry gotta go." Alfred said already halfway across the room

" Wait, so do you mean I had to deal with all that embarrassment by myself while you pretended to be asleep!? " 

But it no use Alfred was already gone.Tino looked out the door to see Alfred blow him a kiss before Arthur drove off

'Sneaky basturd' Tino thought before smiling and closing the door

\-----------------------------------THE END-------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> They're are so cute I wish there where more pairings with them(I have a secret fetish for this pairing)


End file.
